


Move and I turn it up

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Vibrator, Virgin!Sherlock, blowjob, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs John to wear a vibrator ring. It's for a case. John gets his own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move and I turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> [Can you do one where sherlock makes John wear a vibrator during a case when they're at the yard?]

"John! _John!_ I've got it!", Sherlock shouted as he ran back under the police tape towards me, "come". I followed without hesitation into the house where the man had just been killed. I climbed the stairs into a bedroom where a man was sprawled out on the floor, naked, with some sort of toy on. "Vibrator ring", Sherlock said flatly, as if reading my mind. I nodded, "I need you to wear this", he said, holding an exact replica out towards me. "Sherlock!", I shouted, "God, _no!”._ He frowned, “why not?”. I shook my head, _“I-I.._ I can’t! We’re in.. public Sherlock”. He rolled his eyes, “there’s no one even in here. A man being sent to jail relies on this John!”. I scowled, snatching it from him and turning my back, “don’t look”. I pulled my jeans down slightly, so I could put my hands in my pants and slip it on. I quickly pulled my jeans up and turned back around, “Sherlock.. do I need to turn it on?”. He turned around and held out a small remote, just out of my reaching distance. My eyes widened. Oh God _no._ He smirked slightly, “Sherlock this isn’t funny get on with it”. He pressed the button and I felt small vibrations run through out my body. I bit my lip. I was instantly hard, “okay, stand there”. I walked, very slowly over to the spot where Sherlock was pointing, “I won’t make you take off your clothes, though that would be more accurate, but it should still work. I need just need you to rub up against me”. My eyes widened again, “fine, just hug me. Make contact”. I frowned slightly, not wanting to speak as I knew I’d probably moan and embarrass myself. He opened his arms and nodded. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him, trying not to do it too tightly as I wasn’t sure I’d be able to cope with too much contact right now. He ground his hips into mine, causing a loud moan to escape my lips, _“Sherlock!”,_ I said through gritted teeth. He pulled away, slightly red in the face and grinned, “I’ve got it! The victim was naked, ground up against his partner and got him.. aroused. His partner pushed the victim to the floor, judging by his knees, who started to unbutton his pants. The perfect position to stab him in the back of the neck. Oh that was quite entertaining. We need to tell Lestrade, come along John”. I went to protest but he was already running down the stairs. He had the remote. “Sh-Sherlock”, I whimpered, running as best as I could after him.

I stood next to Sherlock in Lestrade’s office, while Sherlock explained what had happened. “You okay John? You’re shaking, and you haven’t said much today”, Lestrade said frowning at me. “He’s fine! Aren’t you John?”, Sherlock said, smiling at me as he let his hand brush against my leg. I nodded, forcing a smile, my hands clenching into fists. I was going to kill Sherlock once we were out of sight from anyone. I saw Sherlock smirk out the corner of my eye. The cheeky bastard. I went to go in his pocket quickly, of course, he got there faster and turned up the speed on the toy ever so slightly. I couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping my lips, making Lestrade’s mouth hang open, “I think we’re done here”. Sherlock nodded, smiling smugly and walked out, “John”. I walked with him, focussing on trying to walk straight as everything was just running straight to my cock. We walked out the yard and Sherlock called over a taxi. He nudged me to get in first, still smirking and I scowled at him, getting in. He got in after me and we sat in silence. I just wanted to get home and take this thing off. I was extremely aroused and I just wanted to either slap or shag Sherlock Holmes. I just still couldn’t decided which. He put his hand in his pocket and I choked out a _'no’._ I felt the instant change as he turned up the speed again. I moaned, _loudly._ The taxi stalled slightly and Sherlock let a laugh slip his lips. I squeezed my eyes shut. I would get him back. He’d bloody pay for this.

We finally reached 221B and I stumbled out the taxi, leaving Sherlock to pay. He strolled over, unlocked the door and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. I scowled, starting to climb the stairs as best as I could. He walked behind me, and I felt him watching me with every step. I stopped at our door and he unlocked it. He walked in first and I glared at him, slamming the door after I walked in after him. I grabbed him by the collar, slamming him up against the wall, _“give”._ He put his hand in his pocket and held the remote out to me, though he couldn’t resist turning the speed up a little bit more. I groaned loudly and snatched it from him, “go and sit down”. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if I was joking, _"sit",_ I said more forcefully. He nodded, going to sit down on the sofa, not saying a word. I turned the toy off and frantically pulled my jeans off, throwing them to one side and put my hands in my pants to take the toy off. I put it in my jacket pocket, along with the remote and walked over to my chair, sitting down opposite Sherlock, “strip”. He looked down at the floor, as if he was embarrassed but other then that, he stayed completely still, “I said _strip”._ He stood up slowly, still avoiding my gaze and started to undress. He stopped at his boxers and looked over at me. I raised my eyebrows and he looked away again, pulling them off before sitting back down. I pulled the toy out of my pocket and stood up, walking over to him. His eyes widened as he realised what I was going to do, growing hard instantly. I put the toy on him and sat back down in my chair, grabbing the remote. He was watching me as I turned it on and a soft whimper escaped his lips. I had made Sherlock Holmes, _whimper._ He went to touch his cock and I turned the speed up, making him yelp. “Move and I turn it up”, I managed to say through my ragged breaths. I was still aroused from earlier and watching Sherlock like this could easily bring me over the edge. It was.. wow. “John, p-please.. I can’t handle it”, he whimpered. I played with the remote in my hands and he shook his head, _“no!_ No John. Don’t turn it up! Please! I can’t do it. I-I’m.. a, _uh_ a virgin. Nobody’s ever even touched m- _ah!_ Please John. Please. _Please._ Please.. oh my God”. I shrugged my jacket off and walked over to him, the remote still tight in my hand, “I-I.. didn’t know you were a virgin. You must be sensitive. God Sherlock, sorry. Do you want me to turn it o-“, he interrupted me, “no”. I raised my eyebrows and before I knew it he had grabbed hold of me by the shirt, forcing his lips onto mine. I gasped, before kissing him back. He pulled away, leaning up to pull off my shirt. This time I lunged for his lips, pushing him back and climbing into his lap, straddling his waist. Our tongues entwined and he grabbed my bum, causing me to buck my hips against his. I gasped and he shouted my name loudly as my clothed cock make contact with his naked one, the vibrations causing me to shudder. “John.. I don’t think I can hold on much longer”, he whimpered. I nodded, climbing off his lap and pulled off my boxers and turned the speed down slightly on the toy. I threw the remote on the sofa next to Sherlock who exhaled loudly before groaning, “come here”. I smiled, walking back over to him, kneeling down in front of him on the floor while he sat there on the sofa, looking down at me. He moaned, “John.. what are you.. what are y-you.. _ah!_ JOHN!”, he shouted as I pressed my lips to the head of his cock. I took the whole length in my mouth and knocked the toy with my teeth. Vibrations ran throughout my mouth and straight to my cock, making me moan softly around Sherlock’s length. His moans grew louder and louder with every second passing. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, making me gag as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. Sherlock grabbed my hair, holding my head in place so I couldn’t pull away. I choked slightly, but soon got used to the feeling. He was shouting now. Most of it didn’t make any sense at all but every so often he’d shout my name. My lips brushed against the toy and I moaned, the extra vibrations sending Sherlock over the edge. He screamed. He actually screamed my name and released his load into my mouth. I swallowed it down and pulled away. He was sweating badly and his sweet taste still lingered in my mouth. It smelt like sex and he looked, just so bloody beautiful.

I got up, slightly shaking as I was so close to my edge. I sat back in his lap and he thrust his hips against mine. Only that slight friction caused me to cry out his name and I came all over his chest. He was still whimpering as vibrations were still running throughout his body. I reached over for the remote and turned it off, making Sherlock sigh happily. “O-Oh.. my..”, he mumbled. I laughed softly, pressing my face to his neck, "wow". He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We just sat there, naked. _Together._ “John?”, he mumbled. I looked up at him, “yes Sherlock?”. He ran his hand through my hair and smiled, “I think I love you”. I smiled back, “I’ve always loved you Sherlock”. He kissed my forehead, “I know John. I’ve _always_ known”.


End file.
